


Perversion

by Caius



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Bondage, Community: beastwars_100, Cultural Differences, Dom/sub, M/M, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinobot is shocked. SHOCKED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perversion

Dinobot froze in the doorway. What--he couldn't be seeing--! ""Maximal _perverts_!"

"Do you _mind_?" Rhinox growled, crouching protectively--and _dominantly_ \--over their leader.

"Dinobot..." Optimus attempted-- _futilely!_ \--to maintain his dignity, supine on the berth, bound and shamelessly open to Rhinox.

"You're the _leader!_ How can you allow that?!" Dinobot turned in an instant, slamming the door. _Maximals_. And he had lost to that...weakling, that--Maximal! 

He had thought, eventually, Optimus would force him to the berth and assert his leadership on Dinobot's body and spark--like Megatron had, so many times.

He flicked his tail in disgust and wiped the fantasy from his memory banks.


End file.
